Alive
by D a n c i n g with S t a r s
Summary: Seven one shots about Lily and James's love and life. Written for Louise Foxhall's Skittles Challenge.
1. Lipstick

A/N This story is written for Louise Foxhall's Skittles Competition. My pairing is Lily/ James.

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter books are written by JK Rowling. This is written by me. I do not own anything, but I have to give myself some credit for putting the words together.

Prompt: Lipstick

Red

"Lily!" Jams called from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you almost ready?"

"Just a sec. I'm just putting Harry down."

A few minutes later Lily walked down the stairs dressed in a red dress, with red lipstick, red hair down.

"Happy Anniversary." Said James with a grin on his face, dressed up also in bottle green dress robes and the look that he had attempted to comb his hair.

"Oh James," said Lily with a smile.

The table was laid with a scarlet tablecloth sand set for two complete with candles and flowers.

"It's been two years since we got married and no one especially not that moldy wart is going to stop me from celebrating with my wife. You look beautiful by the way."


	2. Marmalade

Prompt: Marmalade

Orange

Breakfast is always crazy before a Quidditch match. Insults flying between the house tables partnered with jinxes if the tension is particularly high. It is high this morning. It's the morning before the final and the teams competing? Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Hey," Sirius calls over to Lily. "Can you pass the marmalade?"

Lily leans over and passes the sticky, orange jar.

"Thanks Lily-flower." He says.

She rolls her eyes.

"Good luck today," she tells Sirius and James, who is sitting beside him.

"Thanks," says James a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Just don't screw up." She adds. "Gryffindor _need _to win."

James follows her gaze to Severus Snape sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Don't worry." James assures her. "We will."


	3. Marriage

Prompt: Marriage

Yellow

Petunia sat alone in the house she shared with Vernon. Vernon himself had just left for work. She gazed at the yellow parchment which had arrived months earlier, wondering, if she had made the right decision.

She should be there for Lily.

Lily wouldn't want her anyway.

Mum and Dad would have wanted her to go.

If it made Lily happy. They had only ever wanted what was best for Lily.

She stared at the calendar. Then at the parchment, took a deep breath and tore the parchment to confetti.

She had her own life now.

And Lily had hers.

And they need never cross.


	4. Jealousy

Prompt: Jealousy

Green

The Slytherin and Gryffindors erupt into chat as Professor Slughorn steps out for a moment.

"Hey Lily," says James

"What?" she asks, obviously annoyed.

"Will you go out with me?"

"NO!" she shouts back before turning to Severus, who she is working next to and rolling her eyes.

"One day you will say yes!" James yells at her before continuing "and one day we will be married!"

"Not likely," Lily says to Severus, who laughs in agreement.

James mopes back to his own table where his friends are laughing at him, but they give him their condolences.

"Maybe you should just give up?" Sirius suggests, "I'm sorry to say this, but I just think she much prefers Snivellus,"

Peter nods in lapdog agreement.

James stares over at the table where Lily and the greasy git are giggling together wishing that he was a greasy git.


	5. Tears

Promt: I'm a deeper shade of blue/ and there's nothing you can do, you're so far, far away.

Blue

When you hear something bad, you want to run. At least James did. His parents' bodies had just been found. The dark mark over his house. He ran to get away from the truth. He ran to get away from the feeling of numbness. He ran to get to the place he could always feel safe.

The Quidditch pitch was empty on first glance. Everyone was in class. He ran up the steps to the top of the stands where he sat staring out into the misty air. He heard a sniff beside him.

Lily Evans.

He turned, she was sitting only three chairs away from him. It was the first time he had ever not been happy to see her.

She was tear stained and her face was as red as her auburn hair. That made him angry. Did people honestly have to cry so much? He had just found out that his bloody parents were dead and here was Lily in floods because she didn't get full marks on a test or something equally stupid.

She looked up and saw him, green eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"How do you know there's something wrong?" he asked her,

"Your crying."

He reached up and felt his face. It was wet.

"My parents just died. Killed by death eaters." He told her, he hadn't meant to, but it just sort of fell out.

"Same." she told him.


	6. Shadows

Prompt: Shadows

Indigo

Harry sat on his bed staring at the photo of his parents wedding with hate. He couldn't see the love in his parents eyes. The laughter in Professor Lupin's. The guilt in Scabbers'. All he could see was Sirius Black. The man who didn't sell his parents to Voldemort. The man who would do anything for his parents. His godfather. He should be looking at the photo with love a happy time with happy people. Friends smiling and laughing together, but all he could feel was hate. Hate for the man who hadn't sold his parents to Voldemort. Sorrow for the rat who had. Harry didn't understand that this was a photo of light and love, when all he could see were shadows.


	7. Dignity

Prompt: Dignity

Violet

Life, is hard. It's hard to be good and it's hard to be dignified. It's hard to make the right choices and it's hard to live with the wrong ones. In these last few minutes before my life runs out I like to think I made the right choices. In the end.

Before the door flies open, I pray to every god I never believed in to save Harry and Lily. To keep them safe

As the door flies open I raise my wand not to save myself. I mean to die. To save Lily and more than anything Harry. My son.

As the curse hits I smile. Death is so beautifully easy and dying to save those I love? The easiest thing in the world.


End file.
